


jones famous heists

by All_about_the_fiction



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_about_the_fiction/pseuds/All_about_the_fiction
Summary: The librarians don’t believe Ezekiel when he said he was a world class thief so the library show them some of his best heistsHe may seem like Leonard snart but that’s because we don’t really see what he is like when he is planning apart from the episode with the contract so I am imaging he would be like snart in terms  in planning and I feel like we need some angst so he will probably kill someone at some point.





	1. chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Ezekiel today he boasted about how good at the thief he was, it was becoming a bit of a game as know one believed him when he said what he and stolen but what he didn’t realise was the library was listing and it believed that for the team to come together like they are supposed to they have to believe that Ezekiel is as good as he said he was.  
Eve p.o.v-  
We were all sat around the main desk in the annex even though the library is back we all still hand out with Jenkins and for once it was a normal day no magic causing havoc, no evil people coming back from the dead to take over the world but I knew that would end soon and just as I had that thought all the doors slammed shut just missing jones as he walked through   
‘’Why is the door trying to kill me jones’’ said sounding slightly confused which made me rethink my thought that it was him messing with the security systems.  
‘’It’s not trying to kill you stop being such a drama queen’’ Jake added with his normal ruff southern accent  
‘’Jake is right Ezekiel I’m not trying to kill you I’m trying to help you’’ a voice I didn’t recognise added and before I could ask who the voice was jones butted in  
‘’well you could find better ways of doing it I don’t fancy becoming flat which I get trapped’’   
More to the point who are you and where are you I add looking around the room   
‘’you won’t find me as I am the library and you don’t believe jones to I am going to prove to you what Ezekiel has been trying to tell you for the past year’’  
‘’just great I have a talking building backing up my point’’ I hear jones compline as the room darkens and the movie screen rolls down from the roof   
‘’you are going to watch some clips I have gather from Ezekiel’s planning and preforming his heists’’  
‘’have you been spying on me mate’’ I hear Ezekiel resort back to the library   
‘’Jones just shut up and watch this is about you I’m sure you would love to watch it’’ Jake retunes getting tired to Ezekiel’s complains   
We all settle down in our seats ready for the clips to start


	2. Chapter 2

A young Ezekiel is seen to be running down the street with a black bag on his back and an angry stor owner following but far behind him

Eve- what did you steel  
Ezekiel- nothing massive this was only my third time out   
Eve- that didn't fill me with confidence

Ezekiel jumps over a wall and goes into an run-down warehouse to inspect his loot. He pulls out 3 necklaces and a rather expensive looking watch 

Jake-I though you said it wasn't anything big   
Ezekiel- It wasn't that was only with about £150 i'v stolen stuff worth millions before   
Eve- the more you say that the more feeling I get to turn you over to the police   
Ezekiel- if we were in Australia you would get £500 reward   
Eve-you have a reward for your capture   
Ezekiel - I know it's amazing isn't it   
Jake - let's just get back to the clips 

Ezekiel is walking up to a vary poor looking orphanage with a wad of cash in his pocket which he had obviously gotten from selling his stolen goods 

Jake- you lived in a orphanage   
Ezekiel - you didn't think I grew up rich did you   
Jake- no I just thought you at least had a family   
Eve- so what did you do with the money you stole   
Ezekiel - I was saving it for a ticket and an apartment in America because there is more opportunities to steel out there   
Jake- that's is you didn't want a better life you were quite happy living with the scum   
Ezekiel- have you ever seen my anpartnent it is full of the best what america had to offer   
Eve- but it is all stolen money you used to pay for it   
Ezekiel- of corse mate don't want to be actually working   
Eve- I give up let's just watch the next clip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters #soon   
> Btw sorry for the short chapter there will be liger one when it is the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> thanx for reading more updates soon


End file.
